


Las aventuras de Barry Allen en Gotham

by HistoryISculture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Rogues As Family (The Flash)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Barry Allen había sido trasladado a Gotham. Batman se encarga de Ciudad Central. Abra Kadabra será el guardaespaldas de Barry Allen hasta que regrese a Ciudad Central.
Relationships: Abra Kadabra/Barry Allen, Bane (DCU) & Barry Allen, Edward Nygma & Barry Allen, Floyd Lawton & Barry Allen, Harley Quinn & Barry Allen, Harvey Dent & Barry Allen, Jervis Tetch & Barry Allen, Jonathan Crane & Barry Allen, Oswald Cobblepot & Barry Allen, Pamela Isley & Barry Allen, Selina Kyle & Barry Allen, Wendell (Headhunter) & Barry Allen, Zoe Lawton & Barry Allen
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Hace tiempo que Abra Kadabra descubrió que Barry Allen era el Flash. Había investigado mucho sobre el héroe de Ciudad Central. Como su enemigo, era su trabajo investigar sobre el Flash para poder derrotarle. En su tiempo, el siglo 64, Flash estaba amargado, llevaba demasiado peso a sus espaldas. Era un héroe rápido, pero cansado, viejo y prácticamente acabado. No era el Flash de tiempos anteriores, cuando aún creía en la reforma de sus villanos. Ése Flash había visto lo peor de la humanidad, la desesperación, la muerte de seres queridos y de sus villanos. Barry Allen siempre había tenido el corazón blando, pero la vida se lo había endurecido.

Abra Kadabra siempre había soñado con dejar huella en el mundo, de la misma manera en la que Barry Allen la había dejado. Aunque aún no lo supiera, Barry Allen estaba destinado a ser un gran héroe y entre los villanos, estaba destinado a ser mejor que Batman. Precisamente por su corazón cándido e inocencia, Barry Allen conseguía llevarse bien con todos sus villanos, porque por mucho que detestasen que siempre se entrometiese en sus planes, preferían a Flash sobre Batman.

Es por eso que Abra Kadabra había viajado en el tiempo para conocer a su archienemigo, lo que no se imaginó era que se convertiría en su némesis. En el tiempo en el que Abra Kadabra había pasado en el siglo XXI, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Barry Allen, había luchado contra Flash como si fuera uno de sus pícaros (aunque Flash no lo sabía todavía, sus pícaros y él estarían muy unidos en el futuro), incluso podría decirse que había llegado a respetar a su rival. Estaba obsesionándose con Barry Allen (de la forma en la que sus pícaros lo harían en el futuro), sabía dónde trabajaba, cuándo tenía sus descansos y dónde tomaba el café. Cosas que un némesis debería saber, o eso era lo que se decía sí mismo porque no quería reconocer que estaba preocupado y un poco celoso, de que otros villanos y conflictos personales (que Barry solía tener bastantes) ocuparan el tiempo de Flash. Ahora sabía cómo se sentían los pícaros cuando Flash los ignoraba para irse a salvar al mundo.

Abra Kadabra no estaba contento con la situación. Por mucho que odiase a la Liga de la Justicia, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el Flash estaba siendo sacado de Ciudad Central contra su voluntad, trasladado obligatoriamente a Gotham por parte del CCPD, quien había enviado a su incorruptible forense (Barry Allen) a una ciudad corrupta llena de locos violentos, donde los policías eran peor que los villanos.

Por supuesto, Abra Kadabra había leído en los informes cómo se desarrollaría todo, pero saberlo de antemano y verlo personalmente eran dos cosas diferentes. Por eso estaba en conflicto: por una parte, no quería interferir con el pasado porque podría cambiar algo importante, pero, por otra parte, no quería ser un mero espectador mientras el Flash se enfrentaba a los peores villanos que el mundo había visto. Abra Kadabra sabía que adonde fuera el Flash iban sus pícaros, al igual que adonde fuera Batman iría el Joker.

Barry Allen había aceptado el traslado a Gotham, tras independizarse de Joe West al negarse a casarse con Iris y romper toda su relación. Joe West nunca entendería a Barry, por mucho que siempre haya intentado controlarle, nunca lo ha conseguido. Iris siempre estaría ligada a su padre, incapaz de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Barry, incapaz de entender su mundo. Sus amigos de StarLabs también le habían abandonado, dejando a Barry solo, sufriendo una crisis existencial. Sus amigos de la Liga de la Justicia no sabían por lo que Barry estaba pasando, porque Barry quería cargar con su propio peso, no queriendo amargar al resto de los héroes con sus problemas. ¡Muy típico de Flash! Abra Kadabra tenía la impresión de que su viaje en el tiempo había cambiado la historia de Flash, pero esa había sido su misión desde el principio: evitar que Barry Allen fuese el héroe amargado y criticón que era en su tiempo.

Abra Kadabra sabía que Ciudad Central no podía quedarse sin un héroe que la vigilase, porque, aunque los pícaros tenían su propio código, otros villanos no eran tan éticos. Por eso, había habido un intercambio de héroes. Mientras Flash estuviera en Gotham, Batman iría a Ciudad Central. Y Abra Kadabra tenía bastante claro que él no estaría donde estuviesen ese par de locos. Batman no tenía la ética suficiente para tratar con criminales elegantes como él, siendo sólo un loco que daba puñetazos sin parar, usando el miedo y la intimidación para parar a los criminales. Sus técnicas se parecían mucho a las del Espantapájaros, ambos usando el miedo para conseguir sus fines. Y el Joker no tenía ningún código al que atenerse. Abra Kadabra no entendía por qué el Joker tenía tantos fans, siendo Bane, Enigma o el Espantapájaros mejores adversarios contra Batman, villanos con códigos y ética, aunque fuera la suya propia.

Los habitantes de Ciudad Central aún no lo sabían, pero iban a tener los peores meses de su vida. Los villanos de Gotham aún no lo sabían, pero todos iban a extrañar la tenebrosidad de Batman. Dicen que los criminales y los héroes de una ciudad se adaptan mutuamente ¿pero que sucede si se intercambian? Era de esperarse que los pícaros se quedasen en Ciudad Central para defender su territorio, pero Abra Kadabra sabía que se irían turnando para vigilar a su héroe, para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, o tal vez porque le echarían de menos.

Aunque Abra Kadabra sabía que este era el momento clave que había esperado todo este tiempo. Él no era un pícaro, probablemente nunca lo sería, pero al igual que los pícaros, él quería ser respetado y admirado y para ello necesitaba un némesis al que enfrentarse, por eso, desde este momento y hasta que Barry Allen saliera de Gotham para regresar a casa, Abra Kadabra sería su protector.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Lo primero que hizo Barry Allen al llegar a Gotham fue ir al Iceberg Lounge. Batman le había advertido de los sitios a los que era peligroso ir por estar relacionado con la policía, ser nuevo en la ciudad, ser un superhéroe, lugares donde era fácil atracarte, asesinarte…pero Barry no estaba escuchándole y aunque Batman le había dado una lista, Barry la había perdido. El Iceberg Lounge era el restaurante de moda de Gotham y aunque era un poco caro, Barry quería darse el lujo de probar la deliciosa comida de la que el restaurante era famoso. Nunca pensó que el dueño fuera el Pingüino, ni que allí se reunían la mafia y los supervillanos.

El Pingüino debió haberse enterado de que Barry Allen era nuevo en la ciudad y era un CSI. Había insistido mucho en que Barry comiese personalmente con él, él invitaba a todo lo que Barry comiese. Nunca se imaginó el apetito voraz del chico. Aunque su restaurante era de cocina fina, cuando Barry iba por su décimo quinto plato, tuvo que preguntarse si no le saldría más barato dejar que Allen pagase su comida y ponerse en sus buenas gracias de otra manera. Lo que buscaba era tener al CSI en su bolsillo, no arruinar su negocio. Mirando al hombre delgado frente a él, Pingüino se preguntó dónde metería tanta comida para estar tan delgado. Pingüino no podía dejar de mirar la voracidad con la que Allen comía. Los platos se vaciaban, pero él seguía teniendo el mismo hambre. Estaba totalmente impresionado.

Victor Zsasz también miraba fijamente a Allen. Le gustaba el chico. Su jefe, Pingüino, había empezado a hacer un poco de conversación para entretener el ambiente, pero el chico había empezado a hablar sin parar, rápido, divagando, conectando temas que no estaban relacionados. Habían empezado a hablar del CCPD, después del GCPD, después de Batman, para terminar hablando de los conflictos emocionales y la vida personal de Allen. Zsasz apostaba a que estaba usando a Pingüino como una especie retorcida de terapeuta. Pero de momento Pingüino parecía aceptarlo. Zsasz podía decir que también le gustaba el chico. Allen era alegre y efusivo, en cierto sentido le recordaba a él. No sabía por qué, pero un instinto de protección había despertado en él. Estaba confundido. Allen le hacía sentir cosas que creyó olvidadas. Zsasz deseó que esta reunión terminara pronto, estaba deseando salir a jugar con el murciélago y desestresarse un poco.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien intentaba acceder a la zona VIP donde el Pingüino estaba reuniéndose. Eso era extraño, no se permitía que nadie accediese a la zona. Si algún miembro del personal lo hubiera visto, lo habrían detenido y habrían llamado al Pingüino o a él mismo. El sujeto en cuestión era elegante, bien vestido, con movimientos finos y refinados. Parecía un hombre de clase y si el Iceber Lounge fuera otro tipo de restaurante, Zsasz lo habría dejado pasar, pero no podía porque no conocía al hombre. Nunca lo había visto y eso era peligroso. En Gotham todos los criminales se conocían. El hombre no apartaba la vista de Allen ni siquiera un segundo. Lo vio fruncir el ceño cuando Allen se rio de un comentario del Pingüino. El hombre parecía infeliz cuando los mirara, pero Zsasz ya había tenido suficiente. Tanto si era un interés amoroso como un acechador, Zsasz echaría de allí a ese hombre de inmediato.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó Zsasz insinuando con sus ojos que el hombre debería irse.

\- No.-dijo el hombre ignorándolo completamente e intentando mirar bien a Allen.

\- En ese caso, le sugiero que abandone esta planta ahora.-informó Zsasz.-Es un área restringida y esta noche es para mi jefe y su…amigo.

\- No.-volvió a repetir el hombre.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, los cubiertos empezaron a cortar la comida, a hacer ruido, el jarrón bailaba, la lámpara giraba, todo se empezó a volver loco y raro. Zsasz amaba los buenos tiempos con Don Falcone, cuando todo tenía sentido y se obedecían las leyes de la física. Zsasz podía adivinar que el hombre trajeado era metahumano. Últimamente estaban apareciendo bastantes en Gotham.

\- Jefe.-dijo Zsasz.

\- ¿Qué diablos..?-escuchó decir al Pingüino.

Allen se quedó allí, luciendo insatisfecho, viendo todo el espectáculo como si todo fuese normal.

\- Tengo hambre.-dijo Allen.

Zsasz tuvo que controlarse para no reírse. ¿Cuánto podía comer? Envidiaba al tipo, estaba haciendo que el Pingüino se enojase, pero al menos lo había invitado a una cena. Si él fuera Allen, también habría aprovechado al máximo.

Afuera del Iceber Lounge, Abra Kadabra estaba bastante enojado con Allen. ¡Estaba causando una escena para que pudiera salir sin peligro del restaurante! Ni siquiera había podido tomar nada, al denegarle el acceso a la zona VIP había enloquecido. ¡Él era un criminal de alto rango, deberían saber quién era él! Tan frustrado estaba con la situación que no se dio cuenta de que Sam Scudder y Rosa Dillon, el Maestro Espejero y Top, abandonaban el Iceber Lounge visiblemente emocionados. A ellos les esperaba una gran noche romántica, pero habían reconocido a Abra Kadabra. De todas formas, las sillas y las mesas habían comenzado a bailar solas y a volar, era más seguro regresar a Central e intentar evitar a Batman, ya habían comprobado que su héroe estaba a salvo, ahora en la noche reavivarían su pasión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Harvey no sabía qué esperar del chico nuevo. Barry Allen había sido recomendado por Jim Gordon, por lo que Harvey Dent pensó que debía ser bueno, algo excepcional, alguien que eliminaría la corrupción de Gotham de raíz, alguien…como el murciélago. Pero Barry no se parecía en nada a los estándares que Dent había trazado para él. Harvey dudaba de que Gordon estuviera mentalmente sano. Allen es torpe y nervioso. No durará nada en Gotham, incluso los policías estaban haciendo apuestas sobre cuánto duraría. El único que parecía tener fe en Allen era Gordon. Harvey estaba indeciso, por un lado, creía que si Gordon lo había recomendado, Allen podría ser lo que Gotham necesitaría, por otro lado, el lado de Dos Caras, creía que Allen iba a ser una molestia o que iba a terminar corrupto o muerto. Había algo en él, algo familiar, podía sentirlo, al igual que lo sentía cuando veía a Batman o a su amigo Bruce Wayne. Dos Caras no debería estar aquí, pero al escuchar que iba a llegar un nuevo forense de Ciudad Central, con un historial impecable, que ayudaría a resolver uno de los casos más problemáticos de Gotham, Dos Caras no pudo resistirse a hacer una visita a su buen amigo Jim Gordon. A veces, Havery extrañaba los buenos tiempos, donde Gordon, Batman y él se reunían en secreto para resolver los crímenes más borrascosos de Gotham y crear trampas y argucias legales, para atrapar a los mafiosos. Nunca olvidaría los buenos tiempos. Pero el chico que tenía delante de él, no tenía madera de policía. Era demasiado amable, demasiado bueno. Gotham se lo comería vivo.

\- Un placer conocerte.-dijo Allen estrechándole la mano quemada. Dos Caras lo miró con asombro, normalmente la gente no querría dirigirle la palabra, aún menos estrecharle la mano. Tras el accidente, todos sus colegas le habían abandonado. Allen ni siquiera había parpadeado.

¡Estaban en una comisaría y esos impresentables se atrevían a mostrarse! Dos Caras gruñó. Snart y Rory acababan de entrar al recinto. ¿Qué hacían los pícaros de Ciudad Central en Gotham?

\- Hola, Barry ¿cómo te va?-Snart saludó a Barry como si fuera un amigo. Allen prácticamente corrió a su encuentro una vez que lo vio.

Dos Caras miró a Gordon, esperando que al menos él tuviera una explicación decente, pero Gordon no parecía preocupado. Sospechoso, muy sospechoso que nadie se diera cuenta de los mafiosos que acababan de entrar al recinto policial. Dos Caras pensó, no sin cierta preocupación, que tal vez Gordon estaba cayendo en la oscuridad de Gotham, porque ese chico que acababa de contratar no era trigo limpio. Dos Caras podía apostar, nada más ver la escena, que Allen era tan corrupto como el resto de policías del recinto. Snart charlaba animadamente con Allen mientras Rory vigilaba. Dos Caras miró fijamente a Rory, retándole a hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento en un recinto policial, pero ni siquiera Rory era tan estúpido. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que habían venido. Alguien había venido con ellos, un hombre trajeado. Parecía solitario y Dos Caras no lo conocía, pero quizá se trataba de una nueva adicción a los Pícaros. Quiso hablar con él, pero acercarse tan repentinamente atraería demasiado la atención y eso no era algo que él deseaba. En su lugar, Dos Caras se puso a hablar con Gordon, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían un momento para ellos y Harvey quería continuar conservando su amistad. Era una lástima que Bruce no estuviera en la ciudad, él siempre había sido un buen amigo durante todos estos años, Bruce nunca le había fallado, por mucho que Harvey le hubiera defraudado. Pero Bruce necesitaba vacaciones y, al contrario que Dos Caras, a Bruce le gustaba recorrer el mundo, viajar y hacer deportes de riesgo. Volvería en unas pocas semanas y Harvey podría llamarlo siempre que quisiera, aunque prefería no molestarle, su amigo había estado muy estresado últimamente y necesitaba descansar y relajarse.

\- Asique ¿cómo te va?-preguntó Dos Caras a Gordon.

\- ¿Estás…hablando conmigo?-preguntó Jim. Sonaba confundido y Dos Caras quiso preguntar el motivo.

\- Sí.-dijo Dos Caras.-He oído que tenéis mucho trabajo en Gotham…más de lo que normalmente tenéis. ¿Es por el caso de la cabra que has traído a Allen?

\- Sí. Lo estamos investigando. De momento ya son trece el número de víctimas de la cabra. Necesitábamos ojos frescos y un amigo me recomendó a Allen.

\- No es de fiar.-dijo Dos Caras.-Mírale, codeándose con los mafiosos. Caerá, si no lo ha hecho ya.

\- No todos caen, Harvey.-dijo Jim.-Y Allen tiene muy buenas recomendaciones. También fui advertido que era probable que Snart apareciera por el recinto de vez en cuando para ver a Allen, pero que no tengo que preocuparme demasiado.

\- ¿Fuiste advertido? ¿Por quién? ¿Es una fuente? ¿Es de fiar?

\- Mi fuente es de fiar.-dijo Gordon.-No deberías preocuparte tanto.

\- Sólo ten cuidado, Jim.-advirtió Dos Caras.-El Cabra es un asesino en serie muy peligroso y esquivo. Allen es demasiado joven, todavía no está preparado. Recuerdo cuando recién empezaba mi carrera como fiscal. Yo también estaba así de nervioso, tenía sueños, esperanzas, ganas de comerme el mundo. Gotham devorará sus sueños, al igual que hizo con los míos.

Jim se mantuvo en silencio. Ninguno de ellos tenía que decir nada, ambos sabían que Harvey tenía razón. Todavía no habían establecido un perfil del Cabra, pero Harvey estaba atento por lo que podía escuchar en las calles, en esta situación, cualquier ayuda era útil. Harvey quería encontrar al Cabra, no era un justiciero pero lo sería sí tenía que serlo. Aunque el lado de Dos Caras desconfiaba de Allen, Harvey le había cogido cariño. Si Gordon confiaba en Allen, Harvey también podría. Gotham era un lugar oscuro, lúgubre, sombrío, pero Harvey se propuso ser el protector de Allen en las sombras y evitar que se metiese en demasiados problemas con las personas equivocadas. Por eso, volvió a mirar el recinto, en busca del hombre trajeado. Tal y como había sospechado, el hombre no había apartado su mirada de la de Allen ni una sola vez. Harvey sabía cómo se veían los acosadores y este hombre, al menos, parecía uno. Dos caras caminó hasta detenerse al lado de Allen. Vio a Snart y Rory tensarse, Allen parecía confundido, pero a Dos Caras no le importó, él sólo estaba atento al hombre trajeado, que desapareció en el instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron. Como si fuera un fantasma, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Si Dos Caras no supiera que realmente lo había visto, empezaría a preocuparse por su salud mental. Nadie en el recinto parecía haberse dado cuenta del hombre trajeado y eso era realmente inquietante. Se preguntó si ese hombre tendría relación con un caso que Gordon y él habían investigado hacía tiempo: la corte de los búhos y la liga de las sombras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Ra's al Ghul era un guerrero, líder de La Liga de las Sombras, un maestro, mentor, pero, ante todo, era abuelo. Aunque no había sido un buen padre para Thalia y Nyssa, ser miembro de la Batfamilia había hecho que se encariñase con Damian y el resto de sus nietos. Aunque Ra's, a los ojos de Batman era prácticamente un villano, la Batfamilia y él habían establecido un vínculo fuerte y de vez en cuando, se ayudaban mutuamente. Este era uno de esos casos. Ra's estaba en Gotham como niñera, no sólo de sus nietos, sino de Gotham y Bane, a petición de Thalia, le estaba ayudando. Batman había tenido que salir a Ciudad Central, aunque sabía que Bruce podía cuidarse solo, Ra's, al igual que Bane, extrañaban a Batman. El único sueño de Bane era vencer al murciélago, ahora, con la ausencia de Batman, Bane experimentaba una breve crisis existencial, que se podría agravar en el futuro si el murciélago desaparecía. A petición de Bruce, Ra's había estado cuidando y vigilando a Barry Allen y para ser el primer día de Allen en la ciudad, ya le estaba provocando a Ra's dolores de cabeza. Allen había ignorado toda la lista que Bruce le había entregado, vagando por Gotham como si fuera un parque de diversiones y con un hombre trajeado persiguiéndolo, del que Bruce no le había informado y del que no había constancia en ningún registro. Ra's lo había investigado, pero era como si el hombre no existiera. Cuando Bruce regresara, Ra's iba a darle una conferencia sobre la importancia del orden y la información. Lo único bueno que tenía la ausencia de Bruce, era que el payaso también había abandonado Gotham, dando un merecido respiro a sus nietos que no tenían que preocuparse de sus payasadas. Tener a Bane en la Batmansión había ocasionado revuelo al principio, pero Damian lo había aceptado como parte integral de la familia y Bane adoraba a Damian, lo quería como el hijo que nunca había tenido, el que la madre fuera Thalia sólo ayudaba a que protegiera a Damian y moderase su fuerza en su presencia.

Ahora que ambos estaban de patrulla y los villanos de Batman estaban controlados, Ra's sólo quería regresar a la Batmansión y pasar tiempo con sus nietos. De cualquier forma, era como si los villanos de Batman, al escuchar de su ausencia, no les interesase participar en ninguna actividad delictiva hasta su regreso.

\- Yo quiero a mi pudin…-se escuchó a alguien gimotear.

El único problema era que tanto Ra's como Bane conocían esa voz. Se miraron con brevedad. Todo en la situación significaba problemas. Harley Quinn no solía trabajar sola, siempre estaba acompañada por Ivy o Catwoman, pero principalmente por Ivy. Si se encontraban allí con las Sirens, la situación podría volverse peligrosa. El qué podría ver una joven inteligente y hermosa como lo es la señorita Quinzel en un payaso de poca monta que la trata como a un trapo usado, era algo que Ra's siempre que estaba cerca de Gotham se preguntaba, pero de momento, la señorita Quinn no había lastimado gravemente a sus nietos, por lo que Ra's no tenía nada en su contra. Bane, por otro lado…

\- Ese maldito Batman, siempre teniendo la atención de mi pudin, Ivy.-se quejó Quinn.-¿Porqué el señor J tiene que perseguir a B-man?

\- Míralo de esta forma, Harls, así puedes tener unas ligeras vacaciones. Ivy.-Creo que todos lo hemos necesitado.

\- ¿Vacaciones de Batman?-preguntó Harley, pero Ivy no contestó, en su lugar se quedó mirándoles fijamente. Harley chilló al momento en el que vio a Bane.

Ra's, por un segundo, quiso taparse los oídos, si bien su entrenamiento en la liga le había enseñado a soportar torturas, Quinn era famosa por ser imprevisible y esta noche, Bane era su compañero, por lo que era su responsabilidad cuidarle las espaldas. Observó cómo Harley avanzaba hacia Bane y evaluó si se trataba de una amenaza. La inserción de Harley en el Escuadrón Suicida, la había vuelto mucho más responsable de lo que era antes, aunque seguía igual de alocada. Bane ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harley se subió a su cuello con la más complicada de las acrobacias. Ahora estaba usando a Bane como si fuera un caballito. Harley chillaba de felicidad mientras Bane intentaba bajarla. Bruce le había informado que este comportamiento era normal en ella y que cuando estaba así no suponía ningún peligro para nadie, pero Ra's la vigilaba igualmente. Ivy sólo miraba la situación divertida, pero Ra's podía leer su lenguaje corporal, estaba lista para una pelea si era necesario. Sintiéndose observado, Ra's miró en todas partes y allí, frente a ellos, intentando esconderse de ellos, estaba el hombre trajeado que seguía a Allen. Ra's caminó hacia él, intentando no mostrarse como una amenaza, pero el hombre, al ver que Ra's se estaba acercando, empezó a alejarse. Una señora rubia estaba apuntando al hombre con una pistola, el hombre trajeado levantó las manos. Y en ese momento, un rayo escarlata se paró delante de él. Ra's ni siquiera se inmutó, estando familiarizado con Flash, aunque no lo conocía personalmente.

\- Hola.-dijo Flash.-Por casualidad no habréis visto a un hombre de pelo canoso y trajeado ¿verdad?

Ra's lo miró con desconfianza. Flash sonreía, animado, muy diferente de Batman. Ra's buscó al hombre trajeado, pero ya no estaba allí. Se preguntó si ese hombre era un nuevo villano, si tendría que avisar a Batman o a la Liga de las Sombras.

\- ¿Es peligroso?-preguntó Ra's, pero Flash no le estaba escuchando. Su atención estaba en Bane.

\- Oye, eso parece divertido.-dijo Flash.

Ra's vio con asombro como Flash en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cogió a Harley, a Ivy y desapareció con ellas, después agarró a Bane como si no pesara nada y llevó a Ra's y a Bane a las afueras de Gotham en tan sólo un segundo. Cuando sintió el suelo debajo de él, Ra's sólo quería vomitar, le dolía la cabeza y todo giraba ante él, aunque no había cerrado los ojos, queriendo ser consciente de su situación en todo momento.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo os conozco!-Flash estaba parado delante de él, sonriendo, hablando de cosas sin sentido ¿y vibrando?

Ra's extrañaba a Bruce y sólo quería que el hombre regresara pronto. No quería ir a Ciudad Central a buscarlo, pero lo haría si fuera necesario. Tratar con Flash era extenuante. Pero Flash agarraba la mano de un desconcertado Bane con fuerza, parecía un niño que había conocido a su estrella favorita. Y en un instante, Flash había desaparecido. Bane parpadeó sorprendido.

\- Quiero que Bruce regrese.-dijo Bane.

Yo también. Quiso decir Ra's, pero estaba tan cansado y tan dolorido, que sólo pudo permanecer allí, en silencio, hasta que encontrase las fuerzas para levantarse y regresar a la Batmansión. Bruce le debía un montón de explicaciones cuando volviera. Esperaba que esto del intercambio de héroes no fuera algo frecuente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Nygma se rodeaba de gente inteligente. Incluso cuando era un forense, le había gustado estar cerca de Jim Gordon, el más inteligente de los policías y aquel que siempre resolvía sus acertijos. Como El Acertijo, Edward había viajado por todo el mundo, conociendo a los villanos más inteligentes de las ciudades, siendo los Tricksters de Ciudad Central, los villanos con los que se había encariñado, tanto es así, que quedaban los viernes por la noche para resolver acertijos y juegos mentales, aunque debido a la distancia tenían que hacerlo mediante teleconferencia. Pero ahora eso había cambiado. Era viernes por la noche y los Tricksters estaban en Gotham, Edward tenía la impresión de que estaban buscando a Flash. Harley no podía callarse al respecto, siempre parlanchina, no paraba de hablar de su encuentro con el simpático velocista. Edward se había cansado de escucharla, aunque no había podido evitar preguntarse dónde estaba Batman si Flash estaba en Gotham. Que él recordase, no había habido ningún villano nuevo que requiriese la atención de Batman ni ninguna amenaza global, pero había habido avistamientos de Batman en Ciudad Central, o eso decían las pobres personas aterrorizadas por el caballero oscuro. Edward se había divertido muchísimo al verles en las noticias.

\- Resolver el enigma.-dijo El Acertijo.-¿Qué hace un velocista en Gotham y el Caballero Oscuro en Ciudad Central?

Los Tricksters se miraron con complicidad, claramente sabían la respuesta. A Edward no le gustó nada la sonrisa que ambos tenían. Se avecinaban problemas o dificultades, si conocía bien a ambos, lo cual hacía.

\- ¿Es ese un enigma que no puedes resolver, Eddie?-preguntó Axel haciendo un puchero.-¡Nosotros sabemos la respuesta!

\- Y te la daremos, por un precio, claro.-dijo Jesse.-¿Quieres jugar con nuestro velocista favorito?

Edward tenía que haberse negado. Jugar con un héroe que no era el de su ciudad era muy peligroso porque no conocía su temperamento. Pero se sintió tentado, poner en práctica todos sus trucos, hacer que Flash resolviera sus acertijos, tenderle una emboscada…era una oportunidad única. Por eso aceptó, aunque sabía que era malo trabajar con los Tricksters, eran demasiado impredecibles y sus utensilios carecían de peligrosidad. Pero tenía mucha curiosidad y a él siempre le había gustado resolver misterios, aunque tenía la misma sensación que tuvo cuando se metió de lleno en la Corte de los Búhos…y eso no le gustaba. Pero desde hacía un tiempo se había propuesto averiguar las identidades secretas de la Liga de la Justicia. Siempre había sido demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Ahora tenían al velocista pegado con chicle a la pared y Edward sólo quería reírse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza con frustración porque ¿qué clase de héroe caía en un truco como ese? Batman lo habría visto venir desde el principio, simplemente porque Edward estaba ahí. Nygma nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Batman era un enemigo formidable y el mejor héroe de la Liga de la Justicia, al menos él resolvía sus acertijos, aunque ningún héroe podía compararse a Jim Gordon.

\- Asique dime, Flash ¿Qué hace un tipo como tú en un lugar como este?-preguntó Axel.-Eddie quiere saber la respuesta.

Nygma no podía creer lo que oía ¿Axel estaba ligando con Flash? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo? ¿Por qué Jesse no decía nada? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

\- Ya lo sabes, Axel, cuestiones de trabajo.-respondió Flash.-¿Podrías liberarme? Estoy un poco cansado, Gotham es muy problemática. No entiendo cómo Batman puede hacer esto cada noche, vosotros os comportáis mejor. ¿Sabéis? Creo que nunca os he dicho lo buenos villanos que sois y lo poco trabajo que me dais. Quiero decir, sé que tenéis vuestros momentos, pero respetáis mi espacio y canceláis los atracos cuando estoy enfermo, lo cual es raro que suceda, pero aun así, me hacéis sentir apreciado y valorado y creo que nunca os he dicho lo mucho que me gusta teneros como villanos. Estar en esta ciudad sólo ha hecho que me dé cuenta de cuánto os aprecio.

Nygma sólo alucinaba. Axel había abrazado a Flash. Flash tenía que ser el héroe más molesto al que Edward se había enfrentado. Sólo decía tonterías. ¿Qué clase de héroe admitía así sus debilidades a sus villanos? No tenía sentido.

\- Yo soy Abra Kadavra y te exijo que liberes a Flash.-dijo un lunático trajeado que había aparecido de la nada y que a Edward le recordó demasiado a Ra's al Ghul. Con un elegante movimiento de manos, Flash fue liberado.

Edward estaba cansado y no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías, la noche se había arruinado hacía tiempo, porque Flash resolvía todos los acertijos de Edward, pero caía en las trampas más inverosímiles. Unas trampas que deberían haber sido obvias, porque lo eran para Batman.

\- Hey, Abra, que bueno que te encuentro.-dijo Flash, Axel todavía estaba aferrado a él.-Frío me ha dicho que me has estado siguiendo ¿algún motivo en especial?

\- No.-dijo Abra Kadavra con una teatralidad que a Edward le recordó al Conde Drácula. Nunca volvería a ver esa película de la misma manera.

\- ¿No deberías estar causando jaleo en Central?-preguntó Axel.-Es raro verte aquí ¿no quieres enfrentarte al murciélago?

\- No.-repitió Abra antes de desaparecer.

Edward sólo miró la situación. "Qué tipo más raro". Pensó. ¿Por qué Flash se llevaba tan bien con sus villanos? No tenía sentido. Pero Axel se aferraba a Flash como si fueran viejos amigos, mientras Jesse miraba la escena. Edward lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo protector que era Jesse con su hijo y que habría intervenido si la situación lo requiriese. Flash no era amenazante con sus villanos y no era violento, si lo fuera, Axel no se habría aferrado a él. Al contrario que el Joker, Axel era un hombre inteligente.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a los dardos, Flash?-preguntó Axel emocionado.

\- Me encantaría, Axel.-respondió Flash.-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Me he instalado hace poco. Iba a llamarte de todas formas para mostrártela, pero ya que estáis aquí podéis pasar la noche…si queréis, claro. Me encanta vuestra compañía.

Un héroe que se llevaba bien con sus villanos. Nygma estaba celoso. Su relación con Batman no era así ¿por qué no podía haber un héroe como Flash en Gotham? Flash le recordaba demasiado a sus buenos tiempos con Jim Gordon. Quizá debería hacerle una visita a Jim. Hacía demasiado tiempo que todos los villanos de Batman se centraban en Batman, dejando a Jim fuera de sus planes. Edward, que había sentido lo que era ser rechazado durante la mayor parte de su vida, no quería que Jim se sintiera así. Edward dejó allí a Flash y a los Tricksters, no quería que viesen lo dolido que estaba por no poder tener lo que ellos tenían.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Jonathan Crane estaba fascinado. Como psiquiatra del miedo, sentía fascinación cuando sus víctimas gritaban y suplicaban que aquello que les aterrorizaba desapareciera. Nunca había tenido a un pícaro aterrorizado, pero ahora Peek a Boo chillaba de puro terror. Su peor miedo era su antiguo novio. Totalmente fascinante. Pero eso no había sentado bien al Mago del Tiempo, que estaba lanzándole rayos, exigiendo un antídoto para, la que parecía ser, su novia. Crane se había enfrentado al murciélago de Gotham, el terror puro de los villanos de Gotham, no temía a ningún aficionado. Tal vez, sin usar la toxina del miedo, había descubierto el peor miedo del Mago del Tiempo, por la forma en la que protegía a su compañera, Jonathan podía adivinar que el peor miedo del Mago del Tiempo era que algo le pasara a su compañera. El Espantapájaros observaba, analizándoles, guardando la información para poder usarla en un futuro. Observaba como el Mago del Tiempo protegía a su compañera, sin moverse de su lado en ningún momento, convocando tormentas, vientos y rayos, quizá para usarlos contra él, quizá para asustarle, pero El Espantapájaros lo encontraba fascinante. Nunca contó con que un velocista estuviera en Gotham, normalmente era Batman quién le detenía y nunca en plena luz del día. Acostumbrado como estaba al misterioso Caballero Oscuro, a sus murciélagos que le seguían y provocaban pavor entre sus compinches, el ver a un sonriente velocista frente a él lo desconcertaba y para ser sincero, no le gustaba. Gotham era el lugar de las sombras, de la oscuridad, del misterio. La alegría, el optimismo y la bondad no tenían cabida en su ciudad y menos en los Narrows, donde él residía.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó el velocista mirando a sus pícaros, pero El Espantapájaros sabía que estaba siendo vigilado. No tenía sentido escapar, éste era Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo.

\- Este lunático nos ha atacado.-dijo El Mago del Tiempo. El Espantapájaros podía decir que el pícaro estaba feliz de ver a Flash. Extraño. La última vez que lo comprobó, los Pícaros y Flash eran enemigos y según sus fuentes, eso no había cambiado.-Peek a Boo está sufriendo un ataque de pánico por culpa de su toxina y no quiere darnos el antídoto.

\- Eso está mal.-dijo Flash. Espantapájaros lo miró, psicoanalizándolo.-Tienes que darles la cura, les estás haciendo daño.

\- Soy un villano de Gotham, Flash.-respondió el Espantapájaros.-El doctor no está disponible en este momento, si quieres concertar una cita llama más tarde.

\- ¡Oh, qué fuerte, que fuerte!-dijo Flash, tomando su mano y sacudiéndola con entusiasmo.-¿Eres el Espantapájaros? He oído hablar tanto de ti. De hecho he leído todas tus tesis. No es que sea un fan, pero me resultas interesante. Estoy muy contento de haberte conocido, eres uno de los villanos de Batman más fascinantes que he conocido hasta ahora. ¿Tienes el antídoto para la toxina? ¿Puedes dárselo a Shawna por favor? Estoy seguro de que podréis llevaros bien, no tienes que ser tan malo con ellos.

El Espantapájaros sólo parpadeó. Flash era muy nervioso y muy alegre…no le gustaba, pero estaba fascinado por él. ¿Qué era lo que más temía? ¿Qué secretos guardaba su mente? ¿Cuál era su pesadilla más profunda? El Espantapájaros quería saborear su miedo más potente. Pero si hacía algún movimiento para atacarle con su toxina, Flash lo vería venir en segundos y podría pararle con facilidad. Flash no era nada comparado con Batman. El Espantapájaros tenía cuentas pendientes con el murciélago. No podía haber dos maestros del miedo en Gotham. Al ver que El Espantapájaros no tenía intención de darle el antídoto, Flash empezó a girar en círculos y El Espantapájaros empezaba a sentirse algo mareado. No sabía dónde estaba Flash, sólo podía ver un halo escarlata, por lo que roció la toxina, esperando que Flash la respirase. Cuando los gritos de Flash resonaron, alertando al Mago del Tiempo, que hasta entonces había estado auxiliando a Peek a Boo, El Espantapájaros tuvo que volver a esquivar los rayos. De pronto, un hombre misterioso trajeado apareció de la nada, justo en frente de él. Había algo en él que infundía respeto y si Jonathan hubiera sido otra persona, habría corrido, saliendo de allí despavorido. Pero Jonathan era el Maestro del Miedo y el Maestro del Miedo no le temía a nada.

\- El antídoto.-dijo el desconocido con una voz sepulcral.

\- No voy a dárselo a nadie.-respondió Jonathan. La apariencia misteriosa y elegante y el terror que infundía el desconocido fascinaba a Jonathan. Ese hombre infundía miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y Jonathan tuvo que aferrarse al bote de toxina, porque, literalmente, se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Y el tarro donde guardaba el antídoto, volaba lentamente hacia el hombre. Jonathan tenía la sensación de que acababa de caer en alguna especie de truco o juego sucio. No sabía quién era ese hombre, pero parecía muy protector con Flash. Eso era algo que investigaría, tenía la impresión de que había descubierto algo jugoso. El hombre misterioso suministró las dosis del antídoto a Peek a Boo y a Flash, Jonathan quiso detenerle, pero descubrió con horror que no podía moverse. Era como si estuviera pegado al suelo. Tan pronto como estuvo recuperado, Flash le quitó el bote de toxina. El héroe ya no estaba tan contento como antes, eso era una leve victoria para Jonathan.

\- No vas a necesitar esto.-dijo Flash.

Lo siguiente que supo Jonathan es que estaba en Arkham. Se sintió confundido y un poco irritado. Al menos Batman se dignaba a llevarle en el Batmóvil, con todas sus comodidades, aunque los viajes solían ser silenciosos, Flash lo había cargado como si fuera un saco de patatas y no le había dado tiempo a respirar el aire de Gotham ni ver sus paisajes. De todas formas, se encargaría de averiguar la misteriosa identidad del hombre trajeado, no podía haber dos Maestros del Miedo en Gotham, también elaboraría una toxina del miedo especialmente para Flash. Se había sentido humillado de la forma en la que había sido tratado. Flash iba demasiado rápido, esperaba que su toxina le ayudase a disminuir el ritmo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Abra Kadabra estaba exhausto. Nunca había imaginado lo que suponía cuidar de Barry Allen. En los pocos días que había estado aquí, se había metido en problemas con toda la élite villana de Gotham. Si Abra Kadabra no hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, habría dado su misión por imposible. Allen era un imprudente, irresponsable y demasiado confiado. Si el Joker hubiera estado en Gotham, Allen estaría gravemente herido o peor…ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Abra había combatido contra Allen a lo largo de los años, pero nunca olvidará la primera vez que se enfrentó a él, en su época. Lo desconcertado que se sintió, la adrenalina que corrió por sus venas, el miedo a lo desconocido, la promesa de que volverían a encontrarse. Al estar en otro tiempo, Allen no recordaba nada de eso, pero Abra lo recordaba todo. Podía ponerse en el lugar de los villanos de Gotham, porque él estuvo ahí la primera vez que se enfrentó a un velocista. Sabía que no debía jugar con el pasado porque podía cambiar el futuro, pero quizás fuese el sabor de jugar con lo desconocido o el miedo de perder a Flash, pero Abra había interpuesto su deseo de proteger a Flash a pesar de su raciocinio que le decía que era mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Sin querer, el Espantapájaros lo había gaseado. Abra ni siquiera lo había esperado, nunca había considerado al Espantapájaros como un gran enemigo, porque el Joker opacaba al resto de villanos de Batman. ¿Quién habría imaginado que su peor temor fuera perder a Flash? Abra se había encariñado demasiado con Barry Allen si prefería quedarse en este tiempo en vez de regresar al suyo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Abra?-su velocista estaba parado frente a él, esperando a que él contestara o le atacara ¿quién sabe? Pero la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos y por primera vez Abra sintió que le importaba a alguien.

\- Vete.-respondió Abra, intentando hacer el mismo truco que realizó con El Acertijo. Pero Allen lo conocía demasiado bien.-Estoy bien, Flash.

\- ¿Por qué seguimos fingiendo?-preguntó Flash.-Me has estado siguiendo toda la semana, me has protegido ¿por qué?

Abra no respondió, sólo le miró fijamente. Quizás fuera la toxina, pero podía sentir la palpitación de su corazón, el sudor frío en las palmas de su mano, los nervios recorrerle el cuerpo. Quizás no fuera la toxina y sólo fuera el temor a ser rechazado. Algo debió de haberse reflejado en su expresión, porque lo siguiente que supo era que Flash lo estaba besando…y él correspondió, atrayendo al chico, impidiéndole moverse hasta que lo saboreara completamente. Nunca se había imaginado el grado de atracción que sentía por Flash. Pero como en toda esa maldita semana, Los Pícaros les interrumpieron. Esta vez fueron El Flautista y Bívolo. Abra Kadabra soltó a Flash. Ya estaba cansado del grado de proteccionismo de Los Pícaros con Flash. No sabía si eran amigos, enemigos, familia…pero estaba cansado de que le amenazaran con lastimar sus partes si dañaba a Flash (una visita cortés de Golden Giger).

\- Lamentamos interrumpir.-dijo El Flautista.-Pero queríamos entregar esto a Flash. Dejaron a un hombre maniatado y amordazado a sus pies.-Este es El Cabra. Hemos pasado toda la semana buscándolo para que puedas regresar a Central cuanto antes. Esta ciudad está enferma.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, chicos.-dijo Flash.-No deberíais haberos molestado.

\- No es molestia.-dijo Bívolo. Abra podía sentir cómo le miraba fijamente.-Extrañamos Central, pero queríamos saber qué estabas bien.

Un bonito sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Flash. Abra se sentía celoso, pero no sabía si era porque Bívolo estaba usando sus poderes en él o porque realmente se sentía así.

\- ¿Tal vez quieras tomar algo antes de regresar a Central?-preguntó Flash sonriéndole.

\- Me encantaría, pero que no sea en el Lounge.-respondió Abra. Tenía la impresión de que no sería bien recibido. Flash sólo se echó a reír.

\- Una lástima, me gustaba la idea de la comida gratis.-dijo Flash.

"Si tú supieras." Quiso decir Abra. No estaba muy seguro de cómo responderle. Flash era demasiado inocente, demasiado bueno para la locura y corrupción de Gotham. Abra quería regresar a Central cuanto antes, pero se negaba a hacerlo sin su velocista. Miró a Los Pícaros. Por la cara de impaciencia que tenían, Abra podía adivinar que esta vez, todos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

\- ¿Te imaginas la cara de Batman cuándo le cuente la semana que llevo?-preguntó Flash. Abra sabía lo que sucedería. Flash no volvería a pisar Gotham.

\- Barry.-dijo Abra para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Sí?-Abra lo besó en el acto, antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

No se fijaron en que Selina Kyle, desde la acera de enfrente, cerca de una tienda, les vigilaba. Hablando por su móvil, podría haber pasado por cualquier otra transeúnte. Su gato, Isis, había dejado su lado, dirigiéndose hacia Flash, quien jugueteaba y lo acariciaba. Isis maullaba feliz y eso había conmovido a Selina. Desde que Flash fue visto por primera vez en Gotham, Batman le había pedido a Selina que lo vigilara y que si pudiera, evitase que se metiera en líos. Nunca habría creído que los Pícaros protegieran tanto a Flash, pero habían evitado que ella hubiera tenido que intervenir.

\- La situación está controlada, Bruce.-dijo Selina.-Flash se desenvuelve bien. Acaba de atrapar al Cabra.

\- Entonces regreso a casa.-respondió Bruce.

\- Se te nota cansado, más que de costumbre. ¿Qué tal por Central?

\- Fatal.-Bruce estaba exasperado. Quería regresar a Gotham cuanto antes.-La gente es demasiado simpática, todos se asustan cuando ven a Batman, han llamado a la policía porque creyeron que les iba a robar, todos preguntan por Flash y el Joker ha causado un montón de destrozos.

Selina se compadecía de Bruce, pero también disfrutaba de la situación. Y secretamente, encontraba atractivo a Flash, aunque eso era algo que no le diría a Bruce.


End file.
